Klasky-Csupo/Summary
This may not be visible to some users. The earlier graffiti logo used from 1982-1998 and was reused from October 20th 2002 - March 1st 2003. It starts over a purple TV-static background, where black and blue ink splatters suddenly appear in the respective order, then a hand quickly sweeps across the screen and drops Splaat. It says "Klasky Csupo" in a robot-like voice before fading out (provided by the "Boing" novelty voice from the text-to-speech program on Mac computers) as blocks that form the letters come out of KC's mouth. The blocks form the usual KC logo and 2 black boxes slide in from the top and the bottom, changing the background to black and covering the face. The "Y" changes from white to purple when it's done rolling. Finally, we hear 3 cartoon sound effects in the following order: A jabbering sound, a duck quack, and a boing sound and if it does the boing sound the logo fades out. In Rugrats Go Wild and Immigrants, there is another logo where it is on a dark, very green city skyline with a Klasky Csupo statue in the background. A silhouette of a rooster can be seen. The sun rises into the sky, revealing more of the red rooster and the city, and it wakes up by opening its eyes (which appear to be recycled from Splaat's eyes from the previous logo). It yells out "Wake up!" while the blocks of the K-C are flying around the scene. The sun brightens even more, the Klasky csupo logo blocks are joined together to form the logo and the rooster is no longer there because it was a silly logo. Additional Info Klasky Csupo has given a name to the "robot" character on their site- "Splaat". He apparently has some YouTube webisodes releasing soon (possibly around 2014) and he is on Facebook, and was going to be a star (on his own show). It is also revealed that Splaat is 16 and has a little brother named Digital (whose face resembles Splaat, except that it is purple and red instead of purple and yellow). Splaat's ink blob is now blue instead of black. Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. If you dare watch these logos then click here. Scare Factor *Graffiti: Minimal. The music and graffiti will put some people off. However. This is a favorite of many. *Robot/Splaat: High to nightmare. Splaat looks like something right out of a nightmare, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. Alternate Splaat:Nightmare, the bad animation and Splaat looking at us and smiling as if he accomplished something is an even more unsettling sight. The black background and unexpected transition from the credits to the logo is also another reason why this variant is scary. It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this. *'Still Version:' None barely bordering on minimal, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it a little less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: Low to medium. The rooster screaming, "Wake up!" can startle more than a few, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. This is perhaps K-C's best logo by far. Category:Scary Logos lois filipi Category:Yellow Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Klasky csupo Category:Weird Logos Category:Stupid logos Category:White Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Unstupid Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1998 Category:Funny Logos Category:Hilarious Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Not scary logos Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Kind logos Category:Funny logos Category:Annoying But Funny Logos Category:Taken From "Tj's World" Category:Taken From "The LarryboySteven259 Show" Category:Taken From "Larryboy I'm Hero" Category:Taken from "Rugrats" Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:SSF Logos Category:Logos that scare John Cena Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2003 Category:K Category:L Category:A Category:S Category:Y Category:C Category:U Category:P Category:O Category:Top Pages Category:Logos that Scare Cailou